<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unraveling the Riddle - I by ASlightObsessionOfThings, Igotmybearhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391522">Unraveling the Riddle - I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlightObsessionOfThings/pseuds/ASlightObsessionOfThings'>ASlightObsessionOfThings</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igotmybearhands/pseuds/Igotmybearhands'>Igotmybearhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlightObsessionOfThings/pseuds/ASlightObsessionOfThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igotmybearhands/pseuds/Igotmybearhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER! PLEASE READ FIRST! This is a companion piece to our main fic Riddles of the Past, which takes place in the Teen Wolf universe, but there will be no characters or settings from the show. Just so you know what to expect when going into. This can be read as a stand alone piece. </p><p>Fermin takes Aurora for a weekend getaway, first time they say "I love you." Who do you think will be first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unraveling the Riddle - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in time for Valentines</p><p>You can find Riddles of the Past here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393518/chapters/64292755<br/>Can also find us on Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/riddlesofbeaconhills</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Fermin, where are we going?” Aurora asked for the fifth time, looking over at the driver with pleading eyes. She was getting bored of being in the car, having nothing to do but watch the scenery since Fermin had confiscated her phone the moment she had pulled it out.</p><p>“I’m not saying! It wouldn’t be a surprise otherwise, now would it?” He said chuckling at the exaggerated pout Aurora gave him, and reaching over to take her hand in his, hoping this would soften her up a bit.</p><p>“It’d be nice if I had something to help pass the time...like my phone maybe.” She muttered, turning her gaze back to the rolled down window.</p><p>“Oh come on! It’s not that bad. Plus, if you <i>did</i> have your phone you’d be staring at the map, trying to guess where we’re going. Or worse, you would be trying to bribe Raul and constantly checking up on Marisol.” He shot back at her. “Why don’t you just sit back and relax? Marisol <i>is</i> sixteen years old, she’ll be fine on her own for a weekend!”</p><p>She squinted at him, searching her brain for an appropriate response, but finding none, did as he suggested. She resumed looking out the window, watching the scenery turn from small urban coastal towns to the rural wilderness. It didn’t take long for her eyes to start feeling heavy, resulting in her head rolling to the side as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>---------------</p><p>When Aurora woke up the first thing she noticed was the lack of movement--they’d finally come to a stop. Her realization was followed by Fermin abruptly shoving his face through her window with a loud hello, frightening her near to death. She let out a small scream and then shoved him back out the window, but not before he stole a quick kiss. He opened the door for her, holding out his hand for her to take and spinning her around into him, capturing her lips once more. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, his lips locked on hers and his arms holding her close to him. Fermin always found any excuse to hold her and it was something she’d never complain about.</p><p>After what seemed like eternity, she finally managed to get her hand between them, placing it against his chest and slowly breaking away from him so she could take in their surroundings. They were at a gas station and the hot sun standing still in the sky indicated it had been a few hours since she’d fallen asleep. She chuckled lightly as Fermin continued to kiss her neck softly, whispering against her skin, “We still have about two hours to go, wanna run inside and get some snacks and drinks while I finish up out here?”</p><p>Aurora nodded enthusiastically, untangling herself from him and grabbing her wallet before taking off toward the mini mart. She went up and down the aisles grabbing bags of gummy worms, jerky, chicharrones, and a couple candy bars. She debated on the drinks, figuring they could do with a few bottles of water at least, maybe a couple sport drinks and two iced coffees--just in case. Outside, she found Fermin standing against his car, waiting for her to finish up.</p><p>“I forget how crazy you get when picking out road trip food...should have given you a limit.” He laughed, motioning to the two full bags she was carrying.</p><p>“You’re just jealous of my skills to be in and out in five minutes!” She walked up and handed him the bags with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the two of them to devour half of the supplies she’d bought, each of them tearing into their preferred snack of choice once they had gotten back on the road. Aurora felt re-energized with her stomach full that she didn’t even make a fuss when Fermin stole her bottle of iced coffee, smirking at her as she pulled the second one from the bag and opened it up, taking a sip and pulling back with an audible <i>Ahh</i>. Fermin joined her in her laughter, holding the one he took from her up in cheers.</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I had a weekend off like this.” Aurora sighed, shedding her t-shirt, leaving her in just a bikini top and shorts. She leaned the seat back, stretching out with her feet on the dash and putting herself on full display, much to Fermin’s pleasure, who had been having a hard time keeping his hand from gliding over any exposed skin.</p><p>“That is a crime, really. We’re gonna have to change that... I’m gonna make it my personal duty to get you to relax and enjoy life!” He promised her, looking her way and sending her a devilish wink.</p><p>Aurora reached over and caressed his cheek fondly, “I’d like that.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He didn’t let go when Aurora pulled both their hands and placed them on her lap, a smile plastered on her face letting him know that things were definitely going to plan. Not wanting to ruin the mood, he hesitated before bringing up the question that had been on his mind since he’d met Aurora and her cousin.</p><p>“What did you want to do with your life...before you came here?”</p><p>Aurora was momentarily taken aback by the rudeness of his question but she considered it nonetheless. She knew what she had been told to do--by her parents, by her friends, by her Alpha, but if she was being honest, she hadn’t really given any thought about what <i>she</i> wanted to do. She knew what she didn’t want: a loveless marriage with strings of affairs that were known, but never talked about and weekends at the country club. That was what her family and friends from her life before Moira knew--a meaningless life built on privilege and internalized racism, lacking in love and purpose--in family and unity. It was only when Miranda had befriended her and taken her home that Aurora had learned what a real family was--full of people you love and who loved you in return. Once bitten, she had fully embraced pack life and was rising in the ranks to become Moria’s second, something Miranda had fully encouraged. But thinking about it now, she wasn’t sure it was something she had actually wanted for herself.</p><p>“I know I don’t want to waste my life away--take anything for granted. I’d like to travel around a bit more, maybe learn another language or two. Pick up a few trade skills along the way.” Aurora finally spoke, staring straight at the interstate before them, lost in her thoughts concerning Fermin’s question. “When Miranda showed me what having a family could be like, I wanted to be a part of it, so I put all of my effort into being someone Moira and the pack could be proud of. Then it felt like a sense of duty to continue on surviving, Marisol and I. I’ve hardly had a minute to think of anything I want to do, it’s been more what do I need to do--not just for myself, but for Marisol too, you know?”</p><p>Fermin nodded solemnly, understanding that sometimes things happened in life, uprooting plans and families, and Aurora had learned to adapt to these circumstances. While details of their past were still unknown to him, he had learned enough to know that both Aurora and Marisol had suffered too much, too young--neither of them getting a chance to really live the lives they were owed. He had hoped that in the time they were staying with his pack, he’d be able to bring them light and joy--maybe even convince them to start a new family here in Florida.</p><p>“But if you’re looking for ideas on how to get me to enjoy life, I have always wondered why people find Disneyworld greater than Disneyland.” Aurora interrupted his thoughts, her interjection delivered in a nonchalant manner, so as not to seem too eager.</p><p>“You know that place is a total tourist trap, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean Marisol and I don’t want to go.” She retorted.</p><p>After some flirty banter, which consisted mostly of Aurora throwing ideas at Fermin for where he could take her, he finally took for his hand back as they started nearing their destination. Getting off US-98 and turning inland, Aurora sat up and kept an eye out for any signs that may enlighten her as to what their secret destination was. When she saw a sign saying they were about twenty miles away from the Apalachicola National Forest she began practically vibrating with excitement. Fermin knew he had made the right choice not to take her to Disneyworld this weekend. </p><p>--------------</p><p>She had been unsure when Fermin said they were backpacking in, feeling weary about going off trail, and worried they might encounter something unfamiliar. She was glad she had trusted him though, they were a few miles from the campgrounds and marked trails, with access to a spring fed creek to go swimming in and an incredible view. After a nutritious dinner of roasted hotdogs, Aurora sat back, leaning against Fermin’s chest as they watched the campfire burn, taking in the beauty that surrounded them. Fermin had his arm around her waist, and Aurora traced her fingers along it, feeling a sense of calm and happiness creeping in--feelings she hadn’t experienced in over a year.</p><p>“It’s starting to get dark,” She pointed out.</p><p>“So it is.” He answered, looking down at the woman in his arms and pulling her closer to him. Fermin didn’t think he’d ever been as happy as he was now with her-- just the two of them, close like this. Just three months ago Aurora and Marisol were walking into their territory asking for sanctuary, he had found her cunning and arrogant at first, but learned quickly that everything she did was out of love--to keep Marisol safe.</p><p>He kept his distance at first, not wanting to bother them as they settled in and having too much fun watching all the young ones try to show one another up for just a hint of attention from either of them. He hadn’t known the entire time she had been watching him and soon found out that Aurora didn’t do subtle. He’d taken her dancing on their first date almost two months ago and hadn’t been able to keep his hands off her since, much to the clucking of all the Tías.</p><p>“Think it’s safe now?” She asked.</p><p>“Absolutely.” He said, standing first to help her up.</p><p>
Another perk of being far from the rest of the campers was the ability to go for a run at full speed, not having to worry about being seen. Their eyes glowed, allowing them to see as they ran through the forest under the new moon. Fermin challenged her, running ahead, always keeping just out of reach. As they made their way back to camp, Aurora headed straight for the creek, shedding her outer layers of clothing and kicking off her shoes, she stepped into the cool spring water and wading her way up stream till she came to an area deep enough to submerge her body entirely. Fermin stood on the bank catching his breath as she stood up, the pool deep enough so she was still waist deep in the water.</p><p>“You gonna join me?” Aurora asked coyly.</p><p>“I think the view might be better from here.” Fermin’s yellow eyes darkened and he watched her swaying slowly in the water, daring him to wander in.</p><p>“If you don’t join me to wash off, you’ll find yourself sleeping outside-” She was cut off by the splash of Fermin jumping into the small pool with her, the water only coming up to his hips.</p><p>Aurora looked at him in surprise and had the brilliant idea to splash him back, starting a water fight which she instantly forfeited when he picked her up with the intent of dropping her in the water. She did a last minute maneuver, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and held on tightly. There was no way she was going to let him dunk her in the stream--she hated trying to sleep with wet hair. She clung onto him as he tried to wiggle his way out of her grip, finally succumbing to her when she began to trail soft kisses along his neck and jawline.</p><p>“What about you? What do you want to do with your life?” She asked in an effort to distract him further, but also genuinely wanting to know what dreams the man before her held.</p><p>Fermin moved slowly to lower both of them into the water, keeping their heads above water. His first instinct was to say, you, but he knew better than to say something that might scare her off--after all two months was not a long enough time for a woman like Aurora to make a decision. “I’m a simple man...I want a good woman to share the rest of my life with, maybe a few kids down the road. Finally getting to order off the senior citizen menu at Denny’s. Oh and of course I wouldn’t mind getting discovered, having my paintings hang in a museum where a security guard has to tell someone to take a step back because they’re too close.”</p><p>Aurora settled herself on his lap, playing with the hairs along the back of his neck, “Oh of course, but how ever will you decide which museum will have the honor to proudly display your work? The LACMA? The Guggenheim? SFMOMA? PAMM? Or are you thinking internationally?” She giggled watching as the look on Fermin’s face changed to one of being done with her shit.</p><p>“Your pretentiousness is showing.” He told her, shaking his head at her.</p><p>“There is only so much a ten year old can do on their own...museums became my escape when I was forced to join my parents in their business travels.” She shrugged, not wanting to explore that part of her past anymore than she had to. “I think we should get out before we prune.”</p><p>Fermin noticed her quick change in topic, but decided to let it go, instead agreeing with her and lifting her up with him, placing her down on the blanket in front of the smoldering embers that remained of their campfire before. He carefully stoked the dying fire, bringing it back to life and providing them with some heat to help dry off before they went to bed. The lowest temperature it ever dropped to in Florida was the early sixties, but Aurora still got goosebumps as she waited for her skin to dry off. Fermin took it as a sign to hold her close like he had before, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, laying his cheek against it as they listened to the fire crackle and sounds of the night.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aurora whispered. The fire was burned down, and Aurora turned so she could face him easier and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss.</p><p>“I love you.” He said back, suddenly freezing as he realized the words that had escaped him.</p><p>Aurora blinked, not sure she heard correctly. Turning to fully facing him, she felt her heart beating just as fast as his, and her breath caught in her lungs. Taking his face in her hands she shuffled closer and told him, “I love you too.”</p><p>Fermin grabbed her and stood up, lifting her up with him. Quickly stomping out and kicking the bucket of water onto the embers left from the fire he carried her to their tent and spent the next hour telling he loved her between each passionate kiss they shared.  He reminded her of it with each kiss, feeling his happiness grow with each time she said it back, and feeling too excited to fall asleep, even as Aurora’s eyes grew heavy and closed.</p><p>He sat away, thinking of what he was going to do. Their circumstances were drastically different, and that worried him. He had a feeling Aurora and Marisol’s journey had only really just begun and they still had questions that needed answering. And like Aurora, he too had responsibilities to his family and pack, and traveling as they had been, barely staying in one place for a few months wasn’t exactly a lifestyle that appealed to him. Yet he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand watching her leave. Two months, and already she had become his entire world, how was he going to be able to let her go? He shook his head in an effort to clear the thoughts from his mind and looked down at Aurora sleeping half on top of him--just like that, the thoughts had faded. She loved him and that was all he cared about in that moment--they could worry about the rest later.</p><p>With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The inspiration behind this little piece was the first time they say "I love you" to each other. </p><p>If you have read Riddles of the Past, this gives a little insight into Aurora, both her time in Florida with Fermin and her own past.<br/>And in case anyone is curious, we've always imagined Fermin as Adam Rodriguez ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>